Girls Bravo - Miharu's Guilty Pleasure
by StevieBond
Summary: Jonathan Andreas has been living with Miharu for three months, they share a house together and most of all, they're a couple. When John comes back from his weekly shopping one day, he learns something about Miharu that he didn't know about before. One shot OCxMiharu third-person story.


**StevieBond: Quick disclaimer, I do not own Girls Bravo. That is all, thanks.**

* * *

Girls Bravo – Miharu's Guilty Pleasure

Jonathon Andreas was driving back to his apartment after a weekly shopping for groceries and he was reflecting on how his life had changed since three months ago.

When he first met Miharu, he was shocked and taken back that she was from an invisible mystical world of Seiren. But at the same time, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was and threw aside all doubts and got to know her.

Before Johnathon knew it, he and Miharu eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend and with the help of her friends, she moved into his apartment.

He pulled his car into the garage and locked it away. He grabbed the shopping and opened the door into his house, focusing on putting the shopping away.

"Miharu!" he called. "I'm back home." He walked to the kitchen and began putting away the groceries, things were quiet for a while.

"That's strange." He said as he finished, putting away the shopping bags in a closet. "Normally, she would reply. Maybe she's busy or something…I should look for her."

Suddenly, he began hearing faint steps from upstairs and this made him curious. He walked up the stairs, the faint noise getting less quiet. Now he began hearing music, he heard the noise coming from the bedroom.

The door was not completely shut, he peaked through to see…

"Is that Miharu dancing?" he asked quietly.

Inside the bedroom, it sure was and she had gym shorts and a sports bra on with white socks and she was dancing in sync to the rhythm of the music, it made John hum along.

"If only I could…" he sung to himself. "…I'd make this world a better place." He tapped his foot and watched Miharu dance away. "Damn…she can move and dance, almost like a professional."

He carried on watching and moving to the music, even dancing away from the door until the music faded away and Miharu stopped dancing. He decided to step back and called out her name. "Miharu, I'm home!"

She gasped. "Oh no, if he sees me like this…"

He opened the door. "See you like what?"

"Argh!" she jumped, turning around to see him, she began blushing bright red.

"Oh…did I interrupt something?"

She turned off the CD player. "Uh, it's nothing special."

"Well to be fair, it's much more than special." He rubbed his head. "I never knew that you could dance, almost like a professional."

"A professional?"

"Well yeah, to be honest, I got back home five minutes ago and I heard some music. So I had to check it out, you know how curious I get, right?"

"Yeah, but maybe you're too curious."

He smirked. "You're right on that one, I'll try to tone down my curiosity next time."

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Well if its okay with you, can I see you dance to a song?"

"Huh…you really like it?"

John sat on the bed. "Yeah…it's a boyfriend's job to appreciate what his girl is about."

Miharu smiled. "Alright…since it's just you and me, I'll dance for you." She turned on the CD player.

She put on a slower number and began to dance for him. Jonathon was feeling quite happy. It was good to watch her from behind the door, but up close and on the bed, it was even better.

When it finished, he stood up and applauded, impersonating a judge and giving out a comment.

She giggled as she put her arms around him. "Hehe, my boyfriend is a judge, how professional."

"Oh I'm more than just a judge." He replied. "You said it yourself, I'm a guy who loves you as well."

"Then, maybe next time I can be your dance partner?"

"Well, I would have to get my dancing shoes…if I had a pair." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, did you get the groceries?"

"Yeah, sure did and I remembered to get that cake mixture you've been wanting to get for a long time."

"Oh thank you! You're the best, John!"

"Nah, you're the best, Miharu. You're stunningly beautiful, can dance and you even know how to love."

Miharu blushed again. "So I am really that pretty?"

"You are…" He moved his head towards her, kissing her on the lips.

"Did you put the groceries away?" she asked, blushing from the kiss.

"Yeah…hope I wasn't out too long for you."

She smiled. "Oh it's okay, because I know you'll always come back."

He smiled. "Anyways, I'll leave you to your dancing."

"Actually, I'm done for the day. I'm going to change and help start dinner."

"Alright, I'll be down there when you're ready." He left the bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

The house they shared was quite a reasonable size. They had a few big rooms. The kitchen was by the front part of the house with the dining room on the other side of a counter, the lounge was through a door and the entryway was an open space.

Of course, they needed to have jobs in order to make it work. Jonathon was able to get two jobs with reasonable wages. He worked as a Music Studio Composer by day, but he also did night work as a DJ. Being involved with music was always his main ambition. Miharu was able to get a job too, she worked as a waitress in a top restaurant not far from their home, the hours and the wage were good for her.

As Jonathon went to the cupboards, thinking of what dinner they might have tonight, Miharu walked downstairs in her resting clothes and saw John working hard by the cooker.

But her expression changed when she saw his hand by a pan spot. "John, look out!"

"Huh?" he replied, seeing his hand on the pan spot. "YEOW!"

"Oh my goodness!" she ran over to grab his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" he flinched, seeing the now burnt mark on his hand. "…damn that burns!"

"You should be a lot more careful when you see me." She started the water running by the tap. "Let me help." She took his hand under the cold water and rinsed his hand.

Jonathon bit his lip, the pain of the burn wasn't exactly how he pictured today would go. Soon the pain began to fade and Miharu dried off his hand.

"Please make sure to watch where your hands are, next time." She said. "I was almost worried for you."

"I know…I'm going to focus better, thank you, Miharu. You're the best girlfriend."

She smiled again. "Anything for you, John." She kissed his hand and then kissed him on the lips, returning the kiss from earlier.

Jonathon refocused and smiled. "Anyways, you want to help me make dinner?"

"Sure…can we use the cake mixture you bought?"

He nodded. "I made sure we got a good one so it tastes good when it's done."

"You can count on me." She wrapped her arms around him before she checked the cupboards.

Soon they were working on dinner and with the two of them in the kitchen, the prpreparations and the making of the food were already done. Now they had to wait till it was done cooking.

"John." Miharu said as they were on the sofa. "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you."

"I feel the same way, Miharu." He replied, kissing her on the cheek. "I don't think my life would be as good as this if I hadn't met you. Your friends did a lot to help us meet."

"Yeah, they were very sweet…oh, did you know that it has been three months since we got together?"

"I already did…that's why I secretly bought you this…" he pulled out a wrapped trinket with her name on it. "I know you've been wanting one of these, so I went to the trouble of asking the person who sold this to design it for you."

He gave it to her and she couldn't believe it. It looked impressively crafted and it had her name across the lid. She smiled happily and kissed him a few times.

"You're the best boyfriend ever! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright...your love is the best gift I can ever receive in return." He replied.

But she instead moved him down on the sofa, she was almost on top of him.

"Oh…umm." She blushed red and so did John. "Mind if we stay like this for a moment?"

"Well, we'll need to check on our dinner…but yeah, I'll be at your side until I get hungry."

She laughed. "You always have a big appetite."

"That's because I'm a big boy now…and all that jazz."

"I love you, John…please, don't ever change."

He smiled and kissed her. "And I love you too, Miharu…I'll never change."

THE END


End file.
